


Sit Back and Relax

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: Another one for all you Dylan lovers out there. Enjoy!
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sit Back and Relax

"Dylan I'm really nervous. I'm not good with meeting parents. My mouth is horrible and you know I get so awkward when I'm nervous" I say after I'm inside his car and we are heading down the road.  
"Y/n we've been together for half a year now. I've met yours. Besides, my mom isn't gonna stop asking until you come to dinner so let's just get this first time out of the way. Deal?" He asks as he gives me a reassuring smile.  
"They are going to love you because I do" he adds in making my heart melt.  
"Well at least if they don't then I won't have to go through this again" I say only half joking.

We pull up at his house and he jogs around to my door to open it like he always does even though I always insist that I can do it myself.  
"Are you ever going to let me do that on my own?" I ask smiling up at him.  
"Not a chance. Women shouldn't ever have to pump their own gas or open their own doors" he says as he closes the door for me.  
"Such a gentleman" I reply with a laugh.  
"Gotta make up for all my other flaws" he replies as he puts his hand on my lower back leading me to the porch.  
"You are flawless Dylan" I say over at him and meaning it.  
"That's you" he says as he opens the door and my nose is met with the aroma of a home cooked meal.  
"Dylan is that you? I'm in the kitchen!" I hear his mom call out.  
"She's gonna love you" he says reassuring me again before kissing the top of my head and leading me in to meet his mom.  
"Mom this is y/n" he says once we enter the kitchen.  
She smiles over as she wipes her hands on a dish cloth and walks over stocking for out for me to shake.  
"I'm Sue. Dylan's mom of course, it's so good to finally meet you y/n!" She says as she smiles at me sweetly.  
"You to" I say back feeling extra nervous.  
"Dylan go get your dad and brother for me please. The food is ready!" She says as she pulls a casserole out of the oven.  
He immediately walks out of the room leaving me alone with his mom.  
"You are the first girl that he's ever brought home so you must be pretty special to him" she says as she smiles at me.  
"Well I hope so. He's pretty special to me" I say back as I stand in the kitchen feeling out of place.  
Dylan comes back in and pulls me into the dining room and introduces me to his dad and older brother.  
"Hi there, I'm Tom! It's good to finally meet you y/n." His dad says with a huge grin on his face.  
I shake his hand and am then introduced to his brother Byron.  
"Everybody in this family is super tall" I say causing all the men to laugh.  
"It's all the miracle grow I put in the food" his mom says as she enters the room and places the casserole on the table.  
His mom and dad sit at opposite ends of the table, me and Dylan next to each other on one side, and his brother across from us.  
Once everyone starts to eat I start to relax a little and realize this isn't so bad.  
Dylan looks over at me giving me small smiles from time to time and that helps to ease the mood even more.  
"So y/n, what do your parents do for a living?" His dad asks and right as I open my mouth to speak I feel Dylans hand come under the table and squeeze my knee.  
"My dad is a mechanic and my mom works at the hospital" I say and move my empty plate back a little like Dylan did signaling that we are finished eating.  
"Is your mom a nurse?" His dad asks carrying on the conversation.  
Before he finishes the sentence Dylan's hand starts to move further up my leg and rests on the top of my thigh.  
"Yes she is. She has been for twenty years" I reply as I feel my cheeks get a little heated.  
"Oh that's so nice! She must enjoy what she does" his mom chimes in as Dylan let's his hand graze the spot between my thighs and I gasp for air.  
Everyone looks at me weirdly for a second except for Dylan. He knows exactly what I'm reacting to.  
"Yes she loves her job" I say back trying to keep my voice level.  
"Anybody want dessert?" His mom says as she stands and starts to collect the plates causing Dylan to pull his hand back into his lap.  
"I think we are gonna go to my room and watch a movie" Dylan says as he stands and pushes his chair in and I follow suit.  
"That's fine honey" his mom replies as she comes back into the room from dropping off the dishes.  
"If we go to bed before you get ready to leave then it was nice to meet you! I hope we can see you again!" His mom says smiling at me.  
"Yes mam. Thank you for having me" I say back before Dylan takes my hand and leads be towards the staircase.  
"That was fucked up" I whisper to him.  
"Really? I thought it went pretty good" he says back playing dumb.  
"No you jerk, you know what I'm talking about" I say back as we hit the top of the stairs and he pulls me into the room and closes the door.  
"I couldn't help myself" he says with a laugh as he pulls me into his chest.  
"I need you to not do that again please" I say seriously.  
"Okay okay. I'm sorry. It's hard to be around you and not touch you how I want to" he says as he raises my chin with his finger forcing me to look up at him.  
"It has been a while huh" I reply as I stand on my tippy toes and place a kiss on his lips.  
"That is a understatment" he says with a laugh.  
"You want to watch a movie?" He asks as he motions for me to sit on his bed.  
"That's what you told your mom we were gonna do" I reply as I kick my shoes off and make myself comfortable on his bed.  
"Only because I couldn't tell her what we were actually gonna do" he replies as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
"Oh hell no. That's not the kind of first impression I'm going to make." I say looking at him like he's crazy.  
"We'll see" he replies as he walks to his cd player and hits play.  
I recognize the song that starts playing instantly.  
"Nu uh" I say with a giggle as he comes towards me and falls down on top of me on the bed.  
"Yuh huh" he replies with a huge smile on his face.

::Between the liquor, the bed and the noise in my head  
Between your mind and my crime and me in the grime  
Between the gun, the lead and the lies that I said  
Through your sweet breath comes the dawn of my death  
Touch me, hate me  
Give yourself to me and break me::

As the chorus starts he pushes my head to the side and runs his tongue slowly up my neck to my ear and lets out a breath causing my skin to break out in chills

::Cut these eyes, and I will see  
Kiss these lying lips for me  
Stroke this skin, and I will kneel  
Brutalize me, I will heal::

"Dylan we can't" I force out not really meaning it at all.  
"We can" he says as he goes back down my neck with kisses and brings his hand up under my shirt cupping me over my bra.  
"What if someone comes in?" I ask not daring to stop him.  
"The door is locked y/n" he says as he leans up a little and pulls my shirt over my head and lays it beside us before reaching around me and unhooking my bra. I let it fall off and he comes back down on top of me bending his head low and taking one of my nipples inside his mouth and he pinches and twists the other with his hand.  
I arch my back up and put my hand over my mouth trying to keep as quiet as possible.  
His mouth never leaves me when he lowers both hands undoing my jeans and pushing them down and I instinctively kick them off from around my ankles.  
"Dylan we should stop" I say hating myself for even suggesting it.  
"Baby it's fine, sit back and relax" he says as he brings his mouth to mine and immediately parts my lips with his tongue. He swirls it around slowly playing tag with mine and driving me insane. When I feel his fingers on the outside of my panties a soft moan escapes my lips and my eyes go wide in pure terror.  
"Oh God I'm sorry" I whisper out.  
"Nobody heard that little soft ass moan y/n" he says with a laugh.  
"But yeah you have to be quiet" he says with a smile as he lowers himself down my body and comes to rest between my opened thighs.  
He kisses each thigh one at time before looking back up at me.  
"Shhhh" he says before he lowers his head and places a kiss right at the top of my heat.  
I reach down and grab at his head knocking his hat off into the floor and gripping his hair tightly.   
He smiles up at me wickedly before he opens his mouth and let's his tongue run up and down slowly.  
I clench my teeth tight trying not to make a sound as he holds me open with his hands and like a man on a mission darts his tongue out at me over and over.  
"Oh fuck Dylan" I whisper through my clenched teeth as I feel myself about to hit my release.  
He slows to almost a stop and when I raise my head to look down at him he smiles at me with that same wicked smile.  
"What are you doing? Please!" I whisper as I look down at him pleading with my mouth and eyes at the same time.  
He continues his slow movements for several seconds before he picks up speed again causing my head to push back down into the pillow. I put my arm over my mouth biting down on it trying to silence myself the best I can. When I hit that point again, my hand still wrapped in his hair tightens as I try to hold him down and he immediately slows down again.  
"What the fuck!" I say out louder than I intended as I raise myself up on my elbows so I can look down at him but before I can protest any further he forces his whole mouth back on me and starts to lightly suck making me fall back down as the rush hits me.  
My hips start to come off the bed as he reaches up wrapping his arms around my thighs and holds me to him.  
"Please don't fucking stop" I moan out pleading with him to let me finish.  
He holds me still as he sends me shooting into the stars, leaving me a panting naked mess on his bed.  
When I open my eyes he is sitting up between my legs smiling at me like a idiot.  
"You liked that?" He asks looking down at me.  
"That is the understatment of the year" I laugh out trying to pull him down to me.  
"Nahh I'm good baby. I just wanted to make you feel good" he says as he reaches down and tosses me my pants.  
"What? I want you to feel good to" I say back.  
"Get dressed and let me take you home y/n. You can make it up to me next time" he says with a cheeky smile.

Once we are inside his car we start out on the twenty minute drive to my house.  
"I hope you had a good night" he says as he smiles over at me.  
"You're joking right?" I reply with a laugh.  
He nods his head up and down as he concentrates on the road.  
I stare at his face in the street lights and all I can picture is his head between my legs looking up at me. I reach over putting my hand on his thigh and let it slide over finding his growing bulge.  
I assume he is going to protest but instead he places one hand over mine pushing it down harder. I shake his hand away and reach over with both hands frantically trying to undo his pants.  
"Fuck this" he says out as he pulls his car over onto the side of the road and unbuckles his seat belt.  
I quickly unbuckle mine and crawl over the middle console onto his lap grabbing his face with both hands and finding his lips as I grind on him.  
"Take your pants off y/n" he demands as I undo them and raise myself up pulling them off. He reaches inside the console and pulls out a condom, rips it open and quickly slides it on before pulling me back down and onto him.  
I grab the back of his seat and start to bounce wildly on top of him.  
"Yeah baby" he moans out as he grabs the handle on the side of his seat and lowers it down some.  
He grabs my hips and holds them still as he thrusts up into me taking control and pushing me over the edge again.  
"I'm gonna cum to baby" he moans out as his head falls back and he holds me down and still on top of him.  
We sit silently recooperating for several minutes before he slaps my hip playfully.  
"Get up and put your pants on before we get arrested for this" he says with a laugh.  
"There's worse things we could get arrested for" I say with a laugh as I climb back into my seat and put my pants back on.  
"Buckle up y/n" he says as he cranks the car back up and we finish the trip to my house.  
When he pulls up out front he leans over and kisses me forcefully before he pulls away smiling at me.  
"That's what I call a good fucking night" he says.  
"I couldn't agree more" I reply.


End file.
